<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Boys, One Box by Lexalicious70</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995051">Two Boys, One Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70'>Lexalicious70</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:59:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Quentin hide from an enemy and in the darkness, some truths come to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Boys, One Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, Day 13. Prompt: "Sharing a Coffin."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But El--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts, just get in!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ka-chunk! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The coffin lid shut as Eliot yanked it down. Darkness enfolded them and Quentin’s panicked breathing filled the space. Eliot opened his mouth to soothe him when Quentin’s left knee smacked into his groin. He stifled a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, move your knee!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>knee!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eliot hissed, then reached out to collar Quentin the best he could in the dark. “Lie still and be quiet! They’ll hear you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was your idea!” Quentin whispered back as he ended up spooned against Eliot, who wrapped an arm around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my idea to hustle a few normies in an otherwise friendly card game, not go up against a group of hedges!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you couldn’t tell!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t tell either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a first year!” Quentin whispered, indignant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, Mr. Sorcerer’s Stone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Philosopher's--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Eliot strained to listen. The group of hedges they’d tried to hustle in a Queens pool hall had chased them through most of the neighborhood until Eliot spotted a ground-floor window open at a shabby funeral home that was either neglected or abandoned; it was difficult to tell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Quentin continued in a hushed tone, “I told you it wasn’t a good idea in the first place!” He shifted against Eliot, then paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El . . . ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d quit squirming around!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus! Is that--is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have a rowboat and a pool cue in my pocket!” Eliot snapped. “Now shut up a minute!” He listened but the funeral home’s coffin showroom stayed silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Margo told me you were big,” Quentin murmured after a few moments. “I thought she was exaggerating.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The night after we met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the size of my dick came up in casual conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. so maybe I asked.” Eliot could almost hear the blush in Quentin’s voice. “Maybe I had too much wine and Margo knew it.” Quentin sighed. “She knew I--I like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, okay? So go ahead and laugh at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliot lifted one hand the best he could and patted Quentin’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to laugh, Q,” he whispered. “Because I like you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that way?” Quentin murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the way that has my cock extremely interested in the close proximity of your ass, Quentin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply was drier than chalk dust but it got Quentin giggling. His lean form shook against Eliot’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Eliot admonished, but laughter bubbled up his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” He buried his face in Quentin’s shoulder and chuffed silent laughter until his temples throbbed. The coffin lid swung open a few moments later to reveal Margo and Penny frowning down at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well! Looks like that locator spell was right after all,” Margo said. Penny looked mildly disgusted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is so funny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eliot climbed from the coffin and then helped Quentin down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask me again tomorrow, or maybe next week.” He took Quentin’s right hand and the younger man blinked before giving Eliot a shy smile, his cheeks still flushed from laughing. Margo smiled in what appeared to be triumph--her best friend might have lost a wager with the hedges, but it was clear to her as he and Quentin walked away hand in hand that he’d won much more than he’d ever expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>